


Sweet Poison

by lodessa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Tywin heeded his wife's wishes in regards to their children's betrothals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Poison

The vase shatters beautifully against the wall as Oberyn steps to the side just in time.

"Next time, dear, could you try destroying the less priceless ornaments? Her highness, Queen Lyanna sent that special for you. It was Valayrian."

His wife, in all her golden splendor, was seething across the room.

"Well maybe… sweetheart; if you didn't sleep with every halfway decent looking thing that walked by I wouldn't break any of them. Besides, I don't know what the whole point of Valayrian art is anyway. I mean sure they made great swords but the artwork is really rather tacky."

Her voice was light and short, full of venom.

"I don't see why you get so worked up about this. I know north where you come from people are more ashamed about these things, but everyone takes lovers. It's quite silly of you to get worked up about it."

She crosses away from him, staring out the window so as not to face him.

"My brother doesn't cheat on Elia does he?"

Her tone is one of victory.

"Point conceded, but honestly why does it bother you so?"

"It is an insult to me. For you to take up with these… whores is to show dissatisfaction with me and a lack of reverence for your marriage vows."

"Cersei, darling, have I ever given you reason to believe that kind of nonsense. On the contrary, what we have is magnificent. The whores, as you so call them, are merely disposable bodies for the kind of gluttony you shouldn't be subjected to."

"Right. You take up with trash like that because you respect me!"

She is still furious and a lesser man might be terrified of a lioness on the war path but Oberyn closes the distance between them, pressing his body against his wife's curves and nuzzling her neck.

Cersei seems torn between being pleased and remaining angry, but she has little time to decide as his lips capture hers and he relaxes into his caresses.

Her silks pool on the floor as he devours her milky skin, both of their breathing becoming faster and more ragged.

He presses her to the bed and continues his attentions, eliciting moans and small whimpers until at last she looks up at him with an expression of entreaty.

"Please…"

"Please what, Cersei." He reply is almost a laugh but his voice is heavy with desire.

"Take me now, Oberyn. I need you."

"Tell me, wife, doesn't it feel as though I need you too?"

She exhales in relief as he sinks into her.

"Yes, it does my love."

"You will have to learn to be less jealous, sweet. After all, you have every part of me that is worth having."

"Mmmm." She murmurs, a look of contentment gracing her face, "I am not so sure. One of these days you will have to show me how you are with these whores."

"As my lady wishes."

"My lord?"

"Yes, my sunshine."

"Let's use your mouth to better advantage than talking."


End file.
